Fields of Gold
by moon girl16
Summary: One shot songfic! Goku thinks about the past and how he is happy to be home. Set after the Buu saga.


Hello Everybody!!!!!! This fanfic is a songfic. I like writing songfics!!! The song to this story is called "Fields of Gold" by Sting. I love this song!!!!! This story is told from Goku's perspective. Yay!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff* I don't own anything......*sniff*  
  
Fields of Gold  
  
"Ahhh, that was a really good meal, Chi Chi! I missed your cooking!"  
  
I stretched out my arms and stood up from the table. I always loved Chi Chi's meals. It was so great to have one again, seeing that I've been dead for a couple of years. Seven is a big number when you put it into years.  
  
"Oh Goku, it was just so great to make you a meal again! I can't believe that our family is together again!" She turned around and stopped washing the dishes. She leapt into my arms and gave me a large hug. She was so warm. She was so happy. ' I can't believe I'm home.' Then I thought for a second.  
  
"Hey, Chi Chi. Where did the boys go?"  
  
Chi Chi went back to washing the dishes, still wearing a huge smile on her face. "I think they went outside. I'm just not sure where. Why don't you go find them? You and Goten have a lot of catching up to do!"  
  
I smiled as I headed for the door. "Be back soon!"  
  
I decided to walk through the woods instead of flying. I missed these woods. They hold so many memories for Chi Chi and me. For Gohan. And for probably Goten too. I looked up to the sky. The trees were taller, more majestic. They still gave the wanderer some shade. Their leaves were still green and their branches seemed to go on for days. How I missed these woods where we brought Gohan to see the animals that lived here. How I missed this whole place, but at least I'm back.  
  
I finally got out of the woods and came across a sight I thought I would never see. I stood up on a hill while below me was a giant lake and next to it was a big field. Not just any field. A field of memories. A field of gold.  
  
**********************  
  
'You'll remember me  
  
When the west wind moves  
  
Upon the fields of barley You'll forget the sun  
  
In his jealous sky  
  
As we walk in fields of gold'  
  
*************************  
  
I remember when Chi Chi and I used to come here. How much fun we had. How young we were. We used to play games, I would teach her some martial arts, and we would always have a good time swimming in the lake.  
  
*************************  
  
'So she took her love  
  
For to gaze awhile  
  
Upon the fields of barley  
  
In his arms she fell  
  
As her hair came down  
  
Among the fields of gold'  
  
***********************  
  
*Flashback* "Goku, it's a nice day out and I need to get cooled off. Want to go to the lake?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
I nodded my head in approval. "Sure!" I just got back in from doing some training. It's only been a few months since we got married and I'm still getting used to living with someone else. But there's something about Chi Chi......I just don't know. She makes me feel different.  
  
***********************  
  
'Will you stay with me?  
  
Will you be my love?  
  
Among the fields of barley  
  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
  
As we lie in fields of gold'  
  
***********************  
  
When we got to the lake, we ran in there and had fun. No worries. We always had each other. It was so fun when we would splash each other, just laughing and not worrying about anything. Then after we got out of the lake, I would take her hand and we would just walk around this field, admiring it's beauty. Whenever she kissed me, I felt like I was melting. She would just put her lips to mine and I would feel a way that I had never felt before. It was an amazing sensation.  
  
***********************  
  
'See the west wind move  
  
Like a lover so  
  
Upon the fields of barley  
  
Feel her body rise as you kiss her mouth  
  
Among the fields of gold'  
  
************************  
  
"Goku?"  
  
I looked at her as we sat down upon the grass. She looked so beautiful. "Yeah?"  
  
"No matter what happens, we will always be together? There will only be happy times?"  
  
I remember nodding my head. "I'll always be there. I will do my best to protect you."  
  
She smiled. I could never forget her face. But some promises, I didn't keep.  
  
************************  
  
'I never made promises lightly  
  
And there have been some that I've broken  
  
But I swear in the days still left  
  
We'll walk in fields of gold  
  
We'll walk in fields of gold'  
  
***********************  
  
It's not like I didn't want to keep them. I was needed. I needed to save the world. I needed to protect the earth. I needed to protect my son. I needed to protect her. It was my job. Chi Chi understood that, but I can see how understanding doesn't make up for the lost years. I barely even know Goten.Gohan is in high school. And can see that Chi Chi didn't take my absence lightly.  
  
"But I'm here now, and I promise that I will try."  
  
I started to walk down the hill when my eye caught something. There was Gohan and Goten playing by the lake. I smiled as I heard their laughter.  
  
***********************  
  
'Many years have passed  
  
Since those summer days  
  
Among the fields of barley  
  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
  
Among the fields of gold'  
  
***********************  
  
"Goku?"  
  
I turned around to see Chi Chi. She smiled as she stood next to me. "How did you get here?"  
  
Chi Chi giggled. "Uh, I walked. I just wanted to see how you and the boys were doing."  
  
I looked at her with a curious face. "But how did you know we would be here?"  
  
Chi Chi still wore her bright smile. "Remember? We always would come down here. Not only that, but I always brought Goten here with Gohan when it was a nice day out."  
  
I smiled, knowing that this place was not forgotten. I could feel Chi Chi take my hand in hers. Our fingers became intertwined as she rest her head on my shoulder.  
  
************************  
  
'You'll remember me  
  
When the west wind moves  
  
Upon the fields of barley  
  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
  
When we walked in fields of gold'  
  
**************************  
  
I could feel Chi Chi breathe. We looked down at our children. So many memories. So many new ones.  
  
"I'm home."  
  
*************************  
  
'When we walked in fields of gold  
  
When we walked in fields of gold'  
  
*************************  
  
This story came to me so fast! I just knew I had to do it!! Please review!!! 


End file.
